To Start A Revolution: The Adventures of Tesla
by Lily Bookmarks
Summary: Bonjoir and Guten Tag! Part 3 of the ongoing saga, we see things from Tesla's P.O.V. BTW, the Morgan Leavitt thing you might have noticed on the title pages is just an old pen name.


TO START A REVOLUTION:

THE ADVENTURES OF TESLA COIL

BOOK 3

BY MORGAN LEAVITT

CHAPTER 1

My bare feet squished in the mud of the Yellow River in China. My short blond hair bobbed up and down with each step. My backpack was heavy with my computer, drawings, and a couple of souviners. I couldn't wait to get out of rural China and into the big cities.

Oh, yeah. This is the part of the book where I introduce myself.

My name is Tesla Coil. I'm 14. I'm just like any other middle school girl, except for one drawback. I'm an Evo. Evos are people who have an overload of little robots called nanites inside their body, usually resulting in powers or mutation. No, I wasn't the victim of some freak accident. I was born with my powers; Frog feet, retractable bear claws, and power to store and use any electricity within 100 meters. Until I was 10, I had no way to control them. When I did gain control, I became afraid of hurting people, so I ran away.

A life of an Evo is like a life of a superhero; lonely and dangerous. But back to the present.

My dirty t shirt and cargo pants fluttered loosely in the wind. I had never felt more lonely than I was right then. Even though my worldwide travels granted me a few friends, I needed someone I truly connected with. Someone who understood me. It was right then and there that something large plummeted out of the sky and into the river.

My first instinct, or rather involuntary reflex, was to throw off my pack and jump in after it. On contact with water, my frog feet generated and propelled me to the bottom of the river. I grabbed the figure by the shoulders and kicked up with all my might. I broke the surface, gasping for air as I pushed the body onto the river bank. It was only then that I could get a close look at this person.

The person I just rescued was a super hot guy, about 16 years of age. He had black hair, and possibly hispanic heritage. He was dressed in in a white and blue shirt, with an orange jacket, black pants, gloves, and boots. I listened intently for vital signs; none appeared. Then I remembered the store of electricity I had from the last civilized place. I concentrated all my electricity into my index finger, and placed it on his chest. Blue sparks played across his torso, and his corpse jerked involuntarily. When the sparks dissapeared, his chest began to rise and fall; no doubt he would wake up soon.

Suddenly, something pricked on the back of my neck, and I fell forward into a black abyss of unconsiousness.

CHAPTER 2

When I woke up, I was in a deep, dark room that was filled with other Evos, screeching and snarling their heads off. I tried to walk forward, but I found out the hard way that I was inside a cage.

"Don't try it. There's no way out of these cages, not without an associate's key." spoke a slightly raspy voice that sounded like it had been here for years. I turned, and saw a cat like figure sitting in the next cage over. Only this wasn't any ordinary Evo. She had that spark in her eye, as if she wanted to get out desperately, but knew she couldn't.

"Who're you talking to, Miyuki? Has the new arrival waken up or are you becoming senile?" shouted another voice, which was sweet, yet rough with experience. This one looked like an ordinary human, but, like the previous one, possesed a spiny tail. For the first time since that incident in London, I was thourouly scared.

"Oh, I'm senile, Auburn? You're the one who made friends with a plant." the one named Miyuki said.

"Hey, Laura isn't just a plant. She has feelings. Right, Laura?" The one called Auburn said to a plant like Evo, which just screeched in response.

"Auburn, you've been here less than three months. Now is not the time to be making friends that can't understand you. Let us greet the newcomer."

Just then, a woman in a white lab coat came into the room, and aproached Miyuki's cage. " Miyuki, we need you for a second." she said in a stern tone as she unlocked Miyuki's cage. Miyuki followed the woman out of the room.

"Great. Now i'm stuck with a crazy person." I muttered.

She just looked at me, smiling.

CHAPTER 3

I let my eyes wander around the room. At the same time, I fingered around the front of my cage to see if what Miyuki had said was true. She was right. There wasn't even a keyhole or a place to put a card.

"When she said there was no way out, she meant it." said Auburn. She had suddenly gone from smiling insanely, to looking depressed.

"How did I get here? Why am I here? How did you get here?" I asked in rapid succession.

"Okay, slow down a bit; I'll answer your questions." she said.

I sat down, prepared to listen intently to every word.

"The reason you're here is that you've been deemed a menace to society. Usually, one would be locked up in a jail. People like us, though, get sent to Providence, or what it used to be."

"What happened?"

"Oh, nothing much. I heard that there was a hostile takeover, and a few special people; Rex, Dr. Holiday, and some guy in a green suit, as well as the previous leader, rescued Miyuki and I from being brainwashed. They said that we were valuable assets and couldn't afford to lose us. Since then, I've never questioned their motives."

" Wow."

"I know. But back to you. I don't know where you came from, but when you got here, you were tranqualized and unconsious. Naturally, I feared the worst, but Miyuki assured me otherwise. Over the months, I've learned to trust Miyuki, even though she comes from a bad family."

"What do you mean?"

She looked at me with her deep, lavender eyes. " Her family is a large New York mafia power."

"Ha! You're kidding, right?"

She glared at me.

"Oh." I said.

CHAPTER 4

"So, how did you get here?" I asked again.

"I don't know myself. All I remember is that I was holding a durian when I blacked out. Some sedative must have been in the spines."

"Okay, how did Miyuki get here?"

"Strange as it seems, she chose to come here. She hopped aboard a train full of Evos to come to the cure. Unfortunately, she was deemed uncurable, but strangely, she possessed a special nanite that lets her cure others."

Just then, Miyuki was escorted through the door, and locked back up. "What did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing; just telling the newcomer your life story."

"I told you not to do that!"

"Too late!" Auburn exclaimed with glee.

Miyuki started grumbling incomprehensionally while Auburn carried on.

"So now, Miyuki helps Rex cure the curable. End of story."

"Okay, so how do I get out of here?"

"There are only two ways out: You either break out yourself, or get cured. And I doubt you could break out."

"Well, I'll have to try."

CHAPTER 5

" Okay, hold still. This might hurt a little." Miyuki said, as she placed a paw on my shoulder. Pink angular lines spread on contact, then dissapeared without a trace.

"Nope. Sorry Tesla. You're uncurable, just like me and Auburn."

"Well, I guess breaking out is my only option."

"Tesla, please don't do this. You don't know what you're up against."

"I believe I do know what I'm up against. Trust me, I've seen things that you two would never dream of." I said, as I popped the seal on my cage.

"No Tesla. I don't mean Rex. I mean me. When Auburn said that I help Rex cure Evos, I don't just do that. I fight by his side to the bitter end. If something threatens him, I rip it to shreds without a second thought. Rex and I are a nearly unstoppable team."

"Nearly." I said, as I clambered out of my cage. "Tell you what. If I run into Rex on my way out, I promise not to be a threat."

"But-" Miyuki argued, but got cut off by the close of the door behind me.

This was my problem now.

END OF BOOK 3


End file.
